


Expressions of Affection

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gender-neutral Reader, Idiots in Like, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: You have a resting bitch face and are used to it chasing people off. Gabriel deals with it in his own way.





	Expressions of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @gabriel-monthly-challenge Tumblr July dialogue prompt “So, exactly how long have you been standing there?” (It’s near the end.)
> 
> Just a little thing out of an idea that made me laugh. And who can resist that prompt; there’s so much to do with it. Funnily enough I’m in a real Gabriel mood lately. I think I have three other GabrielxReader story ideas that I want to do (though one is technically DeanxGabrielxReader so maybe that shouldn’t count). Anyways, here’s at least one off the docket! Please enjoy.

 

“God _damn it Gabriel_!”

You can only blink through the water and stare at the chaos as Dean hurls some pretty harsh invectives at the man (?) clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. You _thought_ you were hunting a vengeful spirit, but Dean is cursing and called the man (??) by name…but there’s no way all that water falling from the sky was _natural_ …

“Sometimes I really wish shooting him would hurt,” Sam mutters and you look at him feeling some surprise. Sure he sounds like he’s meeting up with someone he doesn’t like, but he’s also relaxing his guard like he trusts him, so wanting to _shoot_ the guy seems a little ruthless. It’s something you’d expect from Dean, but not Sam.

“Jeeze Louise, Dean-bean. I thought you’d appreciate the free shower,” ‘Gabriel’ says mockingly. He glances over and his eyes alight on you. Normally you’d give him a once over and be done, but you can’t stop staring. He’s…mesmerizing, somehow.

“Hey boys, who’s the new partner?” he asks and gives you a little wink. You stare in shock –is he _flirting_ with you?– and he laughs. “ _Wow_ ; if looks could kill I might actually be dead!”

“I wish,” Dean mutters.

You sigh. If you had a nickel for every time someone mentioned your ‘resting bitch face’ you’d have been able to _buy_ a friend long ago instead of getting by entirely on your own until two cynical hunters decided they didn’t mind your psychopathic stare. And it doesn’t help that, obviously, your idea of your expressions and other peoples’ perceptions of your expressions don’t match up. You open your mouth to try and smooth things over but Gabriel takes a bow, says, “It’s been fun!” and _vanishes_.

You shake some more water out of your face and ask, “What the fuck just happened?”

You get a Cliff’s Notes when you’re all back at your cars. You’re all toweling off as Dean and Sam tell you about Gabriel– how they met him, who he really is, and why he was doing the things he did.

“All angels are dicks,” Dean says as he throws his wet shirt into a plastic bag. “Gabriel’s just got a more screwed up sense of ‘morals’ than the other ones.”

“Okay.” And you actually mean it. You certainly hadn’t felt bad for the victims; you had really only taken on the hunt in fear that innocent people would get caught up in it too. Knowing Gabriel has a code, you decide this case is well and truly closed.

“I’ll get Cas to talk to him,” Dean says and slams his trunk shut.

It’s hard for you to believe Gabriel and Cas are brothers in any sense of the word; they’re so…different. “Does he listen to Cas?”

“Sometimes,” Sam says and hands you back your towel with a quick word of thanks. “I think he still feels guilty.”

“Guilty for what?” you ask as neutrally as you can. An angel who ran away from home, became a pagan trickster god, and still delivers his own sense of justice to jerks and evil people in the world. God help you but Gabriel is fascinating and you want to know everything you can about him.

As Sam and Dean launch into the tale of their adventures in ‘TV Land’, you’re suddenly very grateful for your natural poker face.

You get the feeling they wouldn’t appreciate the laughter.

 

As fascinating as Gabriel is, though, you get the feeling he doesn’t like you much.

“Oh, Captain Holt, lovely to see you.”

“What’s new, K. Stew?”

“Hey Terminator, catch!”

“Where do you want this, Detective Diaz?”

“Two “Brooklyn 99” jokes? Have you been binging it?” you say lightly as you stand, hoping that this might be a way to open up some communication between you. However Gabriel stares at you like he doesn’t know what to make of you, and then vanishes. You let your shoulders slump. Thankfully Sam, Dean, and Cas are cleaning up elsewhere so you’re alone in your rejection, and you get back to work. If anyone else tried calling you that many dumb names in one day you’d make them regret it, but Gabriel is so delighted with himself every time and it’s…cute. So you can’t really be mad. A little annoyed, but sometimes you wonder if that’s your default state, so you can’t really pin it all on him.

Later that night, Gabriel shows up when you’re eating and lounging with Sam, Dean, and Cas in their room. The archangel appears, loud and boisterous, and manifests a paper tiara onto Sam’s head only to take it off and apologize profusely but “there’s a new champ in town!” he proclaims as he puts it on your head. You keep a straight face, even though Sam’s expression _is_ pretty funny.

“Heyyyy.” Gabriel squints at you suspiciously. “Is that a _hint_ of a smile?”

“Do I have to give back the title?” you ask. He laughs, startled, and Sam groans about not encouraging him even as Gabriel drapes himself across a confused Castiel’s lap and asks what you guys got him.

He eats half your pizza, but you get to keep the crown.

 

The resting bitch face is actually an excellent tool to have in your profession. If you stand up straight and walk in like you own the place, people hardly even check your ID, and you’re used to getting what you want even out of the most recalcitrant witness. Occasionally, though, you do encounter a situation where a bit of extra help is appreciated.

Cas is actually an excellent partner to have in general. It’s a shame Dean hasn’t figured out how to utilize him yet.

“Okay, for this one, Cas, don’t say anything,” you explain as you load up on weapons. Just in case. “Just stare at him like you’d stare at a demon.”

“Are you sure that will work?” Cas asks. He shuffles. “If you don’t actually need me here you don’t have to spare my feelings.”

“No, Cas, I need you for this. Trust me,” you say. “This guy is a hardass, but he definitely knows something, and I’m sure he’ll crack with a little extra pressure.”

“Very well. I will follow your lead then.”

He’s so serious and committed, it’s kind of cute. But then he’s squinting at you oddly. “What’s wrong?” you ask and look around, but you’re the only ones in this little side street.

“Nothing,” he says and stops looking so intently. “I just…don’t believe I’d ever seen you smile before.”

“Oh. Yeah, don’t listen to Dean; it can happen from time to time.” When you’re in a good mood or _really_ feel like it.

“It’s very–”

But you don’t get to hear what it ‘very’ is because Gabriel appears in between you and Cas, facing his brother and already talking. “Hey Cas have you–” Gabriel glances back and frowns. “Oh great; they’ve got you hanging out with Murderface now?”

Normally Gabriel’s nicknames are light and fun, but this– this is harsh, pointed; so bitter your tongue almost curls up.

It hurts.

It must show, because Gabriel’s eyes widen in surprise and Cas glares at his brother. “That was uncalled for,” Cas tells him. “I will speak with you later, Gabriel. We are in the middle of something.”

Gabriel jerks back and for a moment you think _he_ looks hurt. But then he rolls his eyes, says, “Whatever!” and snaps, disappearing and leaving behind a…life-size chocolate replica of himself.

“It’s all right,” Cas says reassuringly. “He just doesn’t understand yet.”

There’s something in the way he says that that makes you feel like _you_ don’t understand yet. “Ooooookay,” you say, staring at the statue. “Cas, can you…get rid of this thing?”

“I believe he left it as an apology.”

“That’s– that’s great, I really appreciate the sentiment,” you say. “But we’ve got a job to do and we can’t just leave it here. So can you…”

Cas shrugs and the chocolate statue disappears. You breathe a sigh of relief and slam the trunk shut. You haven’t even started this hunt and it’s already weird as shit. “Thanks. Now: let’s go intimidate a jackass.”

 

It’s a good day. The weather is nice, the family you saved was grateful enough (and rich enough) to _pay_ you, and this motel is essentially empty. So, naturally, you’re blaring music and singing along, _maybe_ dancing a little, as you tidy up your meager belongings. Your weapons are all nice and clean and you’re folding laundry when you turn and see a figure standing in front of the door.

You drop your shirt and grab your gun, aiming it before you recognize the archangel currently staring slack-jawed at you. You release a heavy sigh as all the adrenaline flows right out of you. You’re almost too drained to be embarrassed. Almost. “Gabriel, can you _knock_?”

Without moving a muscle beyond his shoulder, Gabriel reaches back and knocks on the door. You roll your eyes. Well, it’s the thought that counts. “So, exactly how long have you been standing there?”

Gabriel blinks and then gives his head a rough shake. “You–” He points accusingly. “You’re having _fun_!”

“Um, yeah. I do have fun sometimes,” you say.

“But your _face_ moved!”

This sigh is utter exhaustion, no doubt about it. “Seriously? Even Dean got over making fun of my ugly mug after a few days.”

“It’s not ugly,” Gabriel says immediately and starts approaching you, studying you. “It just– it doesn’t _change_. Except…”

You wait patiently until he stops right in front of you, crosses his arms and frowns. “Why did you smile at Cas?”

“What?”

“Cas isn’t even funny!”

You have to think back to remember what the hell he’s talking about. You might be embarrassed to admit that, thankfully, your face doesn’t _actually_ change that much so you vaguely remember what he’s talking about. But then you have to figure out how to phrase it so as not to be accidentally offensive. “Oh. Um, I get that he’s actually really old and knows a hell of a lot, but sometimes Cas can come across as innocent and cute. I think he might have said something cute?” Why does Gabriel even _care_?

“Cute?” Gabriel scoffs. “I can be _cute_.”

Okay, _wait_. Back up. Did he just say… “Gabriel,” you say slowly, trying not to laugh. “Are you _jealous_?”

“No!”

You can’t help it. You laugh, and you grab his jacket and yank him in closer. “You idiot; he’s not the angel I’m interested in.”

Gabriel’s eyes are wide. “What?” But he again becomes smooth Trickster, readjusting his own figurative mask, and steps back, straightening out his jacket. He looks suspicious, which you now find amusing. He’s an angel but he’s still trying to get hints from your face? Yeah, he’s definitely cute. “But you never laugh at my jokes!”

“Well…” You swipe the paper tiara from your backpack, un-flatten it, and put it on your head. “I don’t want to lose my crown.”

He blinks. “You actually kept that?”

“Obviously.”

“But– you had Cas throw out the candy I gave you!”

You roll your eyes. “I was in the middle of a job. I couldn’t leave that on the road and I couldn’t take it with me.”

“Oh.” He pouts. It is extremely cute.

“Besides…” You yank him back in and this time he follows through willingly, even as you keep only maybe an inch between you. “I’d much rather nibble on the real thing.”

His bright eyes darken with his widening pupils. “I stand corrected. That is not a murderface,” he says and presses his fingers into your sides. “That is a sexyface.”

You laugh. But you do, indeed, get to taste the real thing.

So everybody wins.


End file.
